


I did that in front of you last night

by vivianblakesunrisebay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Housewarming, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianblakesunrisebay/pseuds/vivianblakesunrisebay
Summary: Patrick has just moved into his apartment. David eats out of the garbage.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 55
Kudos: 257





	I did that in front of you last night

David was lying in bed next to his sleeping boyfriend. He couldn’t stop thinking about the cupcake.

He’d managed to forget the cupcake while he was screwing his boyfriend’s brains out a few hours ago. They were still getting used to the novelty of having as much privacy as they wanted. They didn’t have to wait for Ray to have an evening house showing or for all the Roses to be out of the motel. And, at night, they didn’t have to focus on being very, very quiet so as not to wake Ray, who had once knocked on Patrick’s door in the middle of the night, saying, _are you gentlemen okay? I heard someone scream._

At least he’d knocked that time.

So David had taken it as his personal mission to get Patrick to scream tonight, even though, as Patrick pointed out, he still had neighbors. And, he had succeeded. David still felt a tingle of accomplishment remembering the particular combination of deep-throating and fingers in the ass that had made Patrick completely lose his goddam mind.

There was nothing like a mouthful of your boyfriend’s cock to make you forget about delicious baked goods. 

But then, as they were cuddling and getting ready to drift off to sleep, Patrick had murmured, “My neighbor might be regretting giving me those cupcakes now.”

Was David going to be able to sleep after that? He was not.

*

After dinner that evening, Patrick had said, “I have a surprise for you,” and he had brought out a cupcake. It was a black and white cupcake with chocolate frosting and a creamy ganache filling, and Patrick explained that Kelly, his neighbor, had brought it over to welcome him to the building.

“What about you?” David said, attempting to be polite, even though his mouth had started watering at the sight of it.

“Oh, she brought two actually. I tried the other one earlier but it was too sweet for me. So this one is all yours.”

Now, those words were echoing in David’s brain:_ I tried the other one earlier. _

That meant Patrick hadn’t finished it.

_What did he do with the rest of it?_

David slipped out of bed.

*

David opened the fridge. He opened it just a crack, so the light wouldn’t wake up Patrick. He poked his head in and looked carefully and thoroughly over each shelf. There wasn’t much in there, since Patrick had just moved in. 

No cupcake.

That meant Patrick had probably thrown the cupcake away. As much as David didn’t want to believe someone he was dating was capable of such a thing, he had to face facts.

David opened the cupboard under the sink and, as quietly as he could, brought out the garbage can. It wasn’t very full. That was good. They had ordered pizza for dinner tonight, and the box was on top. He took that out and gently placed it on the counter. It was too dark to see anything else inside the can, so David tiptoed over to where he had plugged in his phone. He brought it back to the garbage can and reached well inside the can with it before turning on the flashlight, to contain the beam of light.

There were some wadded up paper towels, that they had used as napkins tonight. David gently moved them out of the way.

He saw the cupcake. Success. It looked relatively unscathed. He reached in, careful not to touch anything else, and gingerly drew it out. He straightened up.

“David, what are you doing?”

David cursed this one-room apartment. He cursed his boyfriend, who slept like a cat. The smart thing to do, of course, would have been to drop the cupcake again immediately. But after going to so much trouble to get it, David couldn’t let go. He stood clutching it.

Patrick turned on the light. He took in the incriminating scene—David standing over the trash, cupcake in hand.

David stood frozen as Patrick made his way into the kitchen. Patrick said, “I would have gone out to get you more dessert, you know. You didn’t have to go digging in the trash.”

At the word _trash_ all of David’s indignation rose to the surface.

“You couldn’t go out to get _this,_” David said, holding up the cupcake. “This is homemade, that you just threw away like it was garbage.”

“Guess what, David? It _is_ garbage. It was in the garbage.”

“It is _not_ garbage. And I’m going to eat it,” David said defiantly. He had gone through so much to get it, he might as well brazen it out.

Patrick raised his eyebrows. His expression seemed torn between incredulity and amusement. “Go ahead then,” he said.

David turned the flashlight off on his phone and put it down. He carefully peeled the liner off of the cupcake. He took a bite. Oh, this was worth it. It was worth everything. He closed his eyes to savor the moist crumb, the sweet frosting, and most of all that creamy, chocolatey middle. It was all gone too soon. He licked his fingers.

“Dammit,” Patrick said. 

David opened his eyes. “What?”

“I can’t believe I’m getting turned on watching you eat a garbage cupcake,” Patrick said. He closed the gap between them and pulled his mouth down to his. 

David kissed him back. “Really?” he said against his mouth. If Patrick was going to react like this, he would happily eat out of the garbage any day of the week.

Patrick pulled back a little. “I always knew you had a sloppy mouth,” he said softly. He paused to run his thumb over David’s lips, and then kissed him again, long and slow, pushing him back against the counter, pressing his hips against David so David could feel Patrick's cock, hard against him. He really was turned on. Patrick whispered, “Somehow, the sloppier it gets, the better I like it.”

It only took a few seconds for Patrick to get David back over to the bed, and David reflected that there were some benefits to a one room apartment.

“Now I’m going to make _you_ scream,” Patrick said.

And he did.


End file.
